Colour Series: Rainbow—My Colourful Life
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: GoMKuro—Setiap warna memiliki setiap arti kehidupan yang berbeda untuk Kuroko Tetsuya. Enam warna, enam cerita yang berbeda. / For Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday / RnR?


_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Colour Series: Rainbow**__**—My Colourful Life © Kurotori Rei**_

_**Warning:**_

_**AU, OOC, typo(s), shounen-ai, cliché, Kuroko-centric, drabble, et cetera**_

_**Summary:**_

—_**Setiap warna memiliki setiap arti kehidupan yang berbeda untuk Kuroko Tetsuya. Enam warna, enam cerita yang berbeda. **_

_**Pairing:**_

_**Kiseki no Sedai x Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**For Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading, **_**minna-san…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Red.

Seijuurou selalu tahu apa yang Tetsuya lakukan akhir-akhir ini, ia bisa melihat Tetsuya yang sering ke perpustakaan untuk membaca _novel_ atau _light novel_ kesukaannya. Seijuurou juga sering melihat Tetsuya meminum _vanilla milkshake_ kesukaannya.

Kadang Seijuurou berpikir, apa yang biasanya Tetsuya lakukan di rumahnya? Karena setiap hari ia melihat Tetsuya duduk diam di kelas ataupun saat istirahat. Laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ itu sangat jarang berkomunikasi dengan orang lain—mungkin hanya dia dan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ lainnya, itu pun jarang.

"Tetsuya," Seijuurou memanggil Tetsuya, saat itu Tetsuya sedang duduk di dalam kelas sambil menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_nya. Iris _aquamarine_ Tetsuya mengarah ke arah Seijuurou. "kau sendirian?"

"_Doumo_, Seijuurou_-kun_. Hm… Bisa dibilang begitu." jawab Tetsuya seadanya kepada Seijuurou. Seijuurou duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di samping Tetsuya duduk, ia melirik ke arah Tetsuya yang selalu berwajah datar. Dari dulu Seijuurou selalu melihat wajah Tetsuya yang datar, jarang ia melihat laki-laki bersurai _baby blue _ini tersenyum atau berekspresi sedikit pun.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak keberatan 'kan kalau aku menemanimu, Tetsuya?" Ekspresi Tetsuya bisa dibilang sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Seijuurou tadi. "Apa—" Seijuurou menaruh telunjuknya tepat di bibir Tetsuya, wajah Tetsuya memerah. Apa yang Seijuurou lakukan kepadanya?! "Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Tetsuya."

Perasaan tadi Seijuurou bertanya kepada Tetsuya, dan sekarang laki-laki bersurai _crimson_ ini seenaknya saja mengeluarkan kata-kata _absolut_nya.

Mereka sedang berada di ruang kelas, tidak ada orang lain di sana selain mereka berdua. Jam sekolah sudah usai, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, tetapi mereka berdua tidak mau pergi dari sana juga.

Sangat indah bukan?

•••••

—Yellow.

Di mana Tetsuya berada, pasti Ryouta selalu mengikutinya.

Menerima penuturan dari Ryouta, katanya ia selalu mengikuti Tetsuya karena ia takut kalau 'Tetsuya_cchi_'nya kenapa-napa. Ia juga takut kalau Tetsuya dilakukan tidak senonoh oleh orang lain.

Bisa dibilang, Ryouta sangat—sangat plus plus—cinta sama Tetsuya.

Berawal Ryouta bertemu dengan Tetsuya saat ia sedang dikejar oleh banyak _fans-fans_nya, saat itu Tetsuya langsung menggunakan hawa keberadaannya yang sangat tipis untuk menyembunyikan Ryouta dari kejaran _fans-fans_ fanatiknya.

Sangat mirip dengan drama telenovela sekali.

Kita balik ke masa sekarang, saat ini Tetsuya dan Ryouta sedang jalan bersama. Bukan Ryouta yang mengikuti Tetsuya diam-diam, mereka jalan bersama. "Tetsuya_cchi_, cuacanya sangat cerah sekali. Biasanya hujan… Uhm, kau ingin ke mana Tetsuya_cchi_?"

Tetsuya menoleh ke arah Ryouta. Iris _aquamarine_nya bisa melihat Ryouta yang memakai topi, jaket, pokoknya yang tertutup. Menurut Tetsuya, Ryouta itu keren dan tampan. Pantas saja banyak gadis-gadis yang menyukainya, parasnya saja menggoda iman begini.

"Aku ingin ke Maji Burger saja Ryouta_-kun_. Boleh 'kan?" Biasanya kalau Tetsuya ingin ke Maji Burger, pasti ia ingin membeli _vanilla milkshake_ karena di sana minuman itu sangatlah enak—bagi Tetsuya. Ryouta mengangguk, ia menarik tangan Tetsuya, "Ayo kita ke sana!"

Tetsuya tersenyum simpul, ia merasa tidak sia-sia bertemu dengan seorang Kise Ryouta. Walaupun Ryouta itu terkadang berisik, mengganggunya, sering berceloteh tidak jelas, dan lain-lain.

•••••

—Green.

Shintarou duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon yang besar dan rindang sambil meminum sup kacang merah kesukaannya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Shintarou jadi suka duduk di halaman belakang sekolah.

Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya, udara hari ini sangat sejuk dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya. Laki-laki bersurai hijau itu menengok ke arah _handphone_nya dan melihat tanggalnya. Ah, tanggal 31 Januari. Berarti hari ini hari ulang tahunnya.

Shintarou mengambil sebuah buku gambar yang ia bawa dari dalam tasnya. Ia menyiapkan sebuah pensil dan penghapus, ia langsung menggoreskan pensil tersebut ke kertas gambar itu.

Entah sejak kapan Shintarou bisa menggambar dan entah sejak kapan ia jadi suka menggambar, ia hanya ingin menggambar saja. Tidak peduli hasilnya itu bagus atau tidak, ia hanya ingin memuaskan hasratnya saja untuk menggambar.

Mulai dari membuat sketsa dagu, rambut, dan beralih ke mata. Shintarou dengan tenang menggambar, suasana sepi di halaman belakang sekolah sangatlah cocok untuk menggambar.

"Shintarou_-kun_ menyukai halaman belakang sekolah?" Shintarou menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan ia menemukan seorang laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ sedang berdiri memegang batang pohon yang ia sandar. Kuroko Tetsuya sedikit terkejut karena menemukan Shintarou yang berada di halaman belakang sekolah, tidak biasanya laki-laki bermarga Midorima ini ke halaman belakang sekolah.

Shintarou memalingkan wajah ke arah buku gambar yang ia bawa tadi; melanjutkan gambarnya. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang suka dengan halaman belakang sekolah, Tetsuya." Tetsuya duduk di samping Shintarou, memperhatikan Shintarou menggambar. "Dan, aku juga tidak pernah tahu kalau Shintarou_-kun_ juga suka menggambar."

"Aku hanya mencoba saja, Tetsuya. Ini bukan hobi, kautahu." balas Shintarou sambil terus melanjutkan sketsa gambarnya, sesekali memperhatikan Tetsuya yang ternyata sedang memegang _vanilla milkshake_ kesukaannya. Hari ini Tetsuya berbeda, menurut Shintarou, sedikit terlihat lebih cerah daripada biasanya.

"Tetsuya lebih suka di kanan atau di kiri?" tanya Shintarou yang membuat Tetsuya mengernyitkan dahinya. Tatapan Tetsuya menyiratkan kata tanya kenapa kepada Shintarou, tidak mungkin 'kan Shintarou tidak punya alasan untuk bertanya seperti itu? "Jawab saja, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menaruh jari-jarinya di dagunya; membentuk pose berpikir. "Kupikir… aku lebih suka di kanan." Shintarou mengangguk, lalu ia melanjutkan gambarnya. Tetsuya ingin melihat gambar Shintarou lagi, tapi kali ini Shintarou menutupinya. "Kenapa?"

"Nanti kau bisa lihat," jawab Shintarou singkat dan padat. Tetsuya menghela nafas, Shintarou yang _tsundere_ berubah menjadi Shintarou yang normal itu terlalu mengagetkan. Tapi Tetsuya suka Shintarou yang manapun, Shintarou yang cuek kepadanya, Shintarou yang _tsundere_, dan Shintarou yang sekarang.

Surai hijaunya bergerak mengikuti gerakan angin, begitu juga dengan surai _baby blue_nya. Langitnya begitu cerah dengan matahari bersinar dengan terang. Udara tidak panas, begitu netral. Tetsuya menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_nya lagi, rasanya menyegarkan. Lega.

"Hm, Tetsuya," Tetsuya terlonjak kaget ketika buku gambar milik Shintarou ditaruh di pahanya. "kau sudah bisa melihatnya. Gambarku tidak bagus karena baru-baru ini aku belajar." Tetsuya bisa melihat gambar Shintarou yang agak sedikit berantakan; masih ada garis-garis sketsanya. Seorang laki-laki dengan kacamata tertawa lebar sambil merangkul seorang laki-laki di sampingnya. Tunggu—

"Aku hanya ingin menggambar kita berdua, tapi imajinasiku mengatakan kalau aku harus menggambar seperti itu." kata Shintarou sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, semburat merah tipis muncul di pipinya. Perkataan Shintarou tadi sudah menjawab pertanyaan Tetsuya di dalam hati, perlahan laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ itu menampilkan senyum simpul.

Tetsuya menarik seragam yang Shintarou kenakan dan kemudian memeluknya; dengan erat. Membiarkan buku gambar itu tergeletak di hamparan rumput-rumput yang luas, senyum Tetsuya tidak bisa pudar. Ia senang; sangat senang. "Shintarou_-kun_, aku tidak pernah melihat kau tersenyum lebar seperti itu. "

Shintarou membalas pelukan Tetsuya, rona merah masih ada di pipinya. "Aku juga tidak pernah melihat Tetsuya bisa langsung memeluk orang dengan erat seperti ini." Senjata makan tuan, istilah mudahnya seperti itu. Tetsuya tidak bisa membalas perkataan Shintarou lagi, hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia.

Mereka melepaskan pelukannya, Tetsuya mengambil pensil yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Shintarou, kemudian ia menuliskan sesuatu di kertas gambar tersebut.

_Kuroko Tetsuya &amp; Midorima Shintarou. _

_I don't scared, because I know Shintarou-kun will help me. _

Shintarou tersenyum, pertama kali ia merasa sangat bahagia di hidupnya. Bersama dengan Tetsuya, ia menuliskan sesuatu lagi di kertas gambar tersebut.

_And I will protect Tetsuya forever because I love him__—forever. _

Shintarou sudah mengakui perasaannya kepada Tetsuya. Hanya tinggal menunggu jawabannya saja dari Tetsuya.

•••••

—Blue.

Daiki dan Tetsuya, sedang berjalan pulang bersama dengan salju-salju dan udara dingin yang menyertai mereka. Tetsuya mengeratkan syalnya yang berwarna biru muda itu, ia tahu ia tidak bakal tahan dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini.

"Kau kedinginan ya, Tetsu?" tanya Daiki kepada Tetsuya. Tetsuya menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Daiki_-kun_." Tetsuya tidak pandai berbohong, lihat saja tangannya sudah bergetar sedari tadi tanda kedinginan. Daiki berdecak kesal, lalu ia melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai lalu memakaikannya kepada Tetsuya. "Kau pembohong yang buruk, Tetsu."

Wajah Tetsuya memerah, ia mengeratkan pelukannya kepada jaket Daiki itu. "Terima kasih Daiki_-kun_." Tetsuya tidak ingin banyak berbicara, dirinya sudah sangat lelah saat ini. Ia ingin secepatnya pulang ke rumah, makan malam, dan langsung tidur setelah ini.

"Sama-sama. Kalau kau kenapa-napa, bilang saja kepadaku. Aku pasti akan langsung membantu, dan jangan sungkan." ucap Daiki panjang lebar disertai dengan senyumannya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Tetsuya. Tetsuya menatap ke arah Daiki dengan wajah imut yang datarnya, sungguh, Tetsuya tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Daiki_-kun_." ujar Tetsuya singkat yang ingin membuat Daiki tertawa terbahak-bahak. Daiki mempercepat langkahnya dan ia berbalik, sengaja, hanya untuk melihat wajah Tetsuya yang menurutnya sangat imut tersebut. "Haha, Tetsu, kau sangat lucu. Tentu saja aku tahu akan hal itu!"

"Ini tidak lucu, Daiki_-kun_." Lagi-lagi Daiki tertawa setelah mendengar sanggahan dari suara datar milik Kuroko Tetsuya, bayangannya. Tetsuya melangkah menuju Daiki yang sedari tadi diam karena terus-terusan tertawa, niatnya ingin meninggalkan laki-laki bersurai _navy blue_ itu karena terlalu menyebalkan.

"Tetsu yang seperti inilah yang kusukai, lebih dari rasa cintaku kepada basket." Penjelasan Daiki yang tiba-tiba membuat langkah kaki Tetsuya terhenti. Oh, apakah Daiki ingin melawak lagi? Sudah cukup dengan seluruh jenakanya kepada Tetsuya.

"Hah?" Sungguh, Tetsuya tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Daiki tadi. Daiki hanya bisa tertawa lebar kepada Tetsuya yang sedang menampakkan wajah kebingungan itu. "Aku serius Tetsu. Kau tidak peka ya?"

"Eh?" Sejak kapan Tetsuya jadi tidak peka seperti ini? Pikirannya terus berkecamuk tentang Daiki, maksudnya apa ya? Wajah datar Tetsuya tidak terlalu bisa menjaga imej Tetsuya yang kalem ini.

Hampir saja Tetsuya terus berjalan kalau saja Daiki tidak menepuk pundaknya. Tetsuya sudah sampai di depan rumahnya, dan sekarang saatnya mengucapkan selamat malam dan sampai jumpa. Perpisahan yang klise.

"Selamat malam, Daiki_-kun_. Sampai jumpa." ucap Tetsuya sambil membungkuk. Daiki mengacak-acak rambut Tetsuya sebagai tanda perpisahan. "Iya, iya. Kupastikan kau sudah mengerti maksudku hari ini juga. Aku pulang dulu, Tetsu."

Sepeninggalan Daiki, Tetsuya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Mengucapkan kata _tadaima_ kepada Ibu dan Ayahnya yang ada di ruang keluarga, Tetsuya pergi mengganti pakaiannya dan segera mandi, lalu makan malam bersama dan terakhir ia memasuki kamarnya.

—Iris _aquamarine_ Tetsuya terbelalak. Jadi itu maksud perkataan Daiki kepada Tetsuya di saat perjalanan pulang tadi. Wajah Tetsuya merona, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal yang ia peluk.

Aomine Daiki benar-benar selalu membuat Kuroko Tetsuya kebingungan dan berakhir dengan wajah yang memerah.

_"Aku menyukaimu, Tetsu." _

•••••

—Purple.

Kalau berhadapan dengan makhluk bersurai ungu satu ini, Tetsuya harus merogoh koceknya dan kesabaran batinnya harus terus diuji. Baginya, Murasakibara Atsushi itu sebelas-dua belas mirip sama anak kecil yang suka makan. Hanya badannya saja yang anak SMA.

Tapi, kebalikannya, kalau Atsushi ingin berhadapan dengan Tetsuya, ia kepingin dimanja-manjain sama Tetsuya makanya sifatnya langsung mirip banget dengan anak kecil—kecuali kalau berhubungan dengan basket.

Sekarang, Tetsuya dan Atsushi sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar tempat makan untuk mencari makanan yang enak untuk Atsushi. Mereka sudah pulang sekolah dan kebetulan sekali hari ini tidak ada latihan basket, jadinya Tetsuya dan Atsushi _free_.

Di dalam pikiran Atsushi, dia dan Tetsuya seperti sedang kencan. Di dalam pikiran Tetsuya, dia dan Atsushi seperti sedang ibu yang sedang menjajani anaknya.

Pemikiran orang itu berbeda-beda. Tetsuya hanya bisa pasrah. Meskipun wajahnya terlihat datar dan tenang, jangan salah. Dalam hatinya sudah meledak-ledak, uangnya bisa habis nih.

"Tetsu_-chin_, aku mau _takoyaki_…" pinta Atsushi kepada Tetsuya yang sedang membaca _novel_ pinjamannya dari perpustakaan. Tetsuya menoleh ke arah Atsushi dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Atsushi_-kun_, tadi kita baru beli _maibou_…"

"Tapi, aku kepingin _takoyaki_, Tetsu_-chin_…" Atsushi mengeluarkan tatapan melas kepada Tetsuya, berharap Tetsuya luluh dan membelikannya _takoyaki_. Tetapi ternyata pemikiran Atsushi salah besar, Tetsuya tidak terpengaruh dan tidak membelikannya makanan bulat-bulat itu.

"Tidak baik untuk Atsushi_-kun_ kalau kebanyakan mengemil. Lagipula uangku sudah menipis, aku harus mengirit." ucap Tetsuya bijak. Atsushi merengut, "Tetsu_-chin_… ayolah… sekali saja…" ia merasa tidak lengkap kalau tidak ada cemilan. _No food no life_, bisa dibilang begitu.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Kita lebih baik pulang saja." ujar Tetsuya sambil melangkah menjauhi _stand takoyaki_ di sana, terus membaca _novel_ yang menurutnya seru. Atsushi ngambek, ia menarik lengan Tetsuya dan membiarkan badan Tetsuya mengenai dadanya.

Tetsuya terbelalak kaget, wajahnya memerah. "A—Atsushi_-kun_…? Apa yang kaulakukan?" Atsushi tidak menjawab, ia merebut _novel_ Tetsuya dan menaruhnya ke dalam tasnya. Hal itu mendapatkan teriakan protes dari Tetsuya. "Atsushi_-kun_! Kembalikan _novel_ku!"

"Jadi Tetsu_-chin_ lebih sayang sama novelnya ya," Atsushi menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan malas namun tersirat sedih. "apakah aku masih kurang baik dengan Tetsu_-chin_?" Tetsuya menatap Atsushi dengan tatapan datar.

Tetsuya langsung memeluk Atsushi saat itu yang membuat sang pemilik surai ungu terlonjak kaget. "Atsushi_-kun_ bodoh. Tentu saja aku lebih menyayangi Atsushi_-kun_ daripada _novel_. Atsushi_-kun_ payah."

Atsushi tertawa pelan sambil mengacak-acak rambut Tetsuya. Kini, Atsushi sudah mengetahui jawabannya dari Tetsuya dan ia sudah tidak perlu berakting seperti ini lagi di depannya. "Aku sayang juga sama Tetsu_-chin_."

•••••

—Sky.

Tetsuya sedang berlari menuju _gym_. Terkutuklah orang-orang yang tadi menyuruhnya ini dan itu, ia jadi terlambat latihan basket. Tetsuya takut ia bakal diapa-apakan sama Seijuurou, selaku kapten basket.

Setelah ia melihat pintu _gym_,Tetsuya langsung membukanya dengan kasar.

PRIEETT! TEETT! TEET!

Tetsuya bisa melihat keadaan gym menjadi heboh. Berbagai hiasan, topi pesta, spanduk besar bertuliskan _'Otanjoubi Omedetou, Kuroko Tetsuya'_, dan teman-temannya yang membawa sebuah kue rasa _vanilla_.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou, _Tetsuya/Tetsuya/Tetsuya_cchi_/Tetsu_-chin_/Tetsu!" teriak laki-laki pemilik surai _crimson_, hijau, _blonde_, ungu, dan _navy blue_ tersebut. Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou, dan Kise Ryouta membawa kuenya. Sementara Murasakibara Atsushi dan Aomine Daiki meniup terompet yang mereka bawa sedari tadi.

Tetsuya terpaku di tempatnya, menatap pemandangan di depannya. Ia tidak percaya, ia tidak percaya kalau teman-temannya bakal merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. "K—kalian…"

Daiki menepuk pundak Tetsuya. "Kami tahu kau bakal terkejut, Tetsu. Kami juga merencanakan hal ini diam-diam dan tentunya saat kau tidak ada, kami sudah membuat ini."

Ryouta ikut menambahkan, "Lalu, yang membuat Tetsuya_cchi_ disuruh-suruh tadi itu adalah kerjaannya Akashi_cchi_. Alasannya adalah supaya Tetsuya_cchi _tidak masuk ke dalam _gym_ duluan! Tetsuya_cchi_ 'kan selalu tepat waktu!" Tetsuya terperangah, jadi semua kejadian hari ini sudah diatur sedemikian rupa? Ah…

"Teman-teman…" Tetsuya tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, ekspresi datarnya luntur sudah. Ia sangat senang karena teman-temannya masih peduli kepadanya dengan cara merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. "…terima kasih…"

Seijuurou, Shintarou, dan Ryouta menyuruh Atsushi untuk meletakkan kuenya. Seijuurou mendekat ke arah Tetsuya sambil menjabat tangan Tetsuya, tak lupa dengan senyuman khas Seijuurou. "Tetsuya, selamat ulang tahun. Aku selalu mendoakanmu, dan hadiahnya…"

CUP!

Seijuurou berhasil mencium Tetsuya di pipi sehingga membuat pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu memiliki rona merah di pipinya. "S—Seijuurou_-kun_!" Shintarou, Ryouta, Daiki, dan Atsushi mengeluarkan aura hitam. Berani sekali Seijuurou menargetkan pipi Tetsuya yang halus dan lembut itu sebagai sasaran ciumannya. Tetsuya hanya bisa menggumamkan kata terima kasih dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan.

"Giliranku!" Setelah Seijuurou selesai berbicara, Ryouta langsung mengembatnya. Pertama-tama, seperti biasa, Ryouta memeluk Tetsuya dengan erat. "Tetsuya_cchi_! _Kawaii-ssu yo_! Hari ini Tetsuya_cchi_ benar-benar sangat _kawaii_! Gyaaa, selamat ulang tahuuuuunn! _Kami-sama _memberkatimu selalu, Tetsuya_cchi_!" Lalu, Ryouta memberikan Tetsuya sebuah sepatu basket yang baru. Tetsuya tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Ryouta_-kun_."

Daiki langsung melangkah duluan. Dirangkulnya Tetsuya dengan kasar sehingga Tetsuya sedikit mengeluarkan rintihan. Daiki memberikan Tetsuya sebuah _vanilla milkshake jumbo_ yang ia beli di Maji Burger tadi. "Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsu! Wah, tidak terasa ya kau sudah berulang tahun. Padahal baru saja Akashi berulang tahun." Daiki mencubit pipi Tetsuya, "Kau semakin lucu saja, Tetsu. Selalu sehat ya, supaya kita bisa bermain basket bersama-sama lagi!"

Dahi Tetsuya menjadi sasaran selanjutnya. Seijuurou memainkan guntingnya, Shintarou siap-siap ingin menonjok Daiki, Ryouta geram, dan Atsushi menggumamkan kata _"Mine_-chin _aku akan menghancurkanmu". _"Terima kasih, Daiki_-kun_." Rona merah masih terpancar di wajah sang pemain bayangan.

Daiki undur diri sambil terkikik kecil. Baru saja Shintarou ingin melangkah, Atsushi sudah mendekat ke arah Tetsuya duluan lalu memasukkan sebatang _pocky _ke dalam mulutnya. "Tetsu_-chin_, pocky itu enak loh. Hm… Selamat ulang tahun ya Tetsu_-chin_…"

Saat Tetsuya sedang menguyah _pocky_nya, tiba-tiba saja Atsushi menggigit dari ujung lainnya juga. Seijuurou, Shintarou, Ryouta, dan Daiki cengo, Tetsuya terkejut. Atsushi menggigit semakin cepat, hampir mendekati bibir Tetsuya, dan …

BLETAK! JLEB!

Shintarou melempar bola basket bersamaan dengan melayangnya gunting dari tangan Seijuurou. Atsushi tumbang dan _pocky_nya terputus, dengan sigap Shintarou menahan tubuh Tetsuya agar tidak jatuh akibat syok karena perlakuan Atsushi tadi.

"Shintarou_-kun_, terima kasih…" ucap Tetsuya pelan dan Shintarou memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah tersebut. Lalu, ia berbalik kembali dan memberikan Tetsuya sebuah jaket berwarna biru muda kepada Tetsuya. "_Lucky item Aquarius _adalah jaket berwarna biru muda. Cuaca bulan ini tidak terlalu bagus, tetaplah memakai jaket, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mengangguk, jaket yang diberikan Shintarou sangat hangat. Kemudian, Shintarou memegang kedua pundak Tetsuya, iris hijau dan _aquamarine_ bertemu. "Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya. Kautahu, aku sangat benci mengatakan hal ini, tapi… Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri lagi."

"Maksud Shintarou_-kun_?" Tetsuya bertanya tetapi Shintarou tidak menggubrisnya. Tetsuya bisa melihat wajah Shintarou yang sangat merah sekali, laki-laki bersurai hijau itu membuka kacamatanya, dan segera mencium Tetsuya tepat di bibir. Iya, di BIBIR.

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, Seijuurou sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk membunuh Shintarou, Ryouta dan Daiki sudah bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan Shintarou, dan yang terakhir Atsushi sudah ingin menginjak-injak Shintarou karena mengganggu acaranya dengan Tetsuya tadi.

Laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ itu terlonjak kaget, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Shintarou…_-kun_?" Tetsuya benar-benar _blushing_ berat, apalagi Shintarou. Shintarou tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia juga bingung dengan tindakan yang dilakukannya tadi benar-benar nekad.

"…kau sudah tahu artinya, Tetsuya! Uuh, apakah aku harus mengatakannya?!" Shintarou berteriak dengan wajah yang memerah. Otak Tetsuya yang semula tidak konek menjadi nyambung kembali, jadi maksud Shintarou adalah…

"Shintarou/Midorima_cchi_/Midorima/Mido_-chin_." Acara Shintarou dan Tetsuya terhenti karena ada empat suara yang memanggil Shintarou dengan nada yang kelam. Shintarou menoleh ke arah mereka berempat dengan gerakan patah-patah dan ia bisa melihat tatapan membunuh dari keempatnya. Seijuurou mengasah guntingnya, "Kau berani mencium Tetsuya-KU tepat di bibir?!"

"Midorima_cchi_! Kau mengambil Tetsuya_cchi_-KU!" Ryouta berteriak dengan kencang sambil menunjuk ke arah Shintarou. Daiki memutar-mutarkan lengannya, "Midorima, kau harus diberi pelajaran karena sudah berani mencium Tetsu-KU!"

"Mido-chin akan kuhancurkan karena sudah mencium Tetsu-chin-KU dan menggagalkan acaraku dengannya!" Atsushi berkata dengan nada yang kelam. Sepertinya laki-laki bersurai ungu ini sedang serius. Shintarou berkeringat dingin, dan ia lebih memilih mengambil langkah seribu dari sana. Seijuurou, Ryouta, Daiki, dan Atsushi langsung ikut mengejarnya, meninggalkan Tetsuya sendirian di sana.

Tetsuya tersenyum simpul, ia meminum _vanilla milkshake_ pemberian Daiki dan berjalan menuju kue _vanilla_ tersebut dan memakannya.

"Aku mencintai semuanya. Seijuurou_-kun_, Ryouta_-kun_, Daiki_-kun_, Atsushi_-kun_, dan Shintarou_-kun_ juga. Semuanya! Semuanya berarti dalam kehidupanku!"

Hati Tetsuya sangat bahagia pada tanggal 31 Januari.

.

.

.

=Fin=

.

.

.

A/N: Akhirnya Colour Series berakhir. Hah, ngetik ini sambil ngebut nyampe tengah malam pas jam 12 tanggal 31 Januari. Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsu_-kun_! Semoga makin langgeng sama papi Sei_-kun _ya, atau nggak sama Shin_-kun_ sebagai _seme_ kedua *plak*

Jangan tanya kenapa paling bawah ada scene MidoKuro. Saya lagi suka banget sama MidoKuro akhir-akhir ini, padahal dulu suka banget sama AkaKuro—sekarang masih suka—, makanya jadi nyempil. XD *curhat* *kicked*

Mind to review? Krisar dan _flame_ diterima.


End file.
